APH: You look kind of cute as a mouse
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: Britain turns France into a mouse to teach him a lesson, but comes to deeply regret his decision. (One-shot)


France woke up to a cold feeling upon his cheek, it felt like wood. Had he drunk too much and passed out on the floor again? Possibly. If his dizziness was any indication…

It wasn't the first time this had happened, so it shouldn't have come as a surprise to France. But this time something felt different…

France tried to open his eyes, but his eyelids resisted his efforts and kept sliding down. The glaring sunlight from a window above making the task even harder. Eventually France felt his sleepiness fading away, and as that happened memories from before he had lost consciousness emerged.

"_You can't just barge in here! I'm in the middle of something!"_

"_That will teach you a lesson you cheese eater!" _

And then darkness…

"Bollocks! The spell was incomplete!" Britain's loud voice came to France's attention.

France looked up from where he was lying down and saw that Britain was now gigantic in size!

"AAAAAH!" France screamed, the sight of Britain making him rise up in fright.

He had felt scared many times during his long life, but nothing made him fear for his life and be so aware of his vulnerability, than seeing his friend at a size capable of killing him by stepping on him.

Britain, having heard France's scream came over to kitchen table that France was on and crouched down to face him.

"Britain! Why are you so big?!" France asked Britain.

"You're the one who's small you idiot. Have you looked into a mirror lately?" Britain asked.

France turned his head around and noticed a thin curly tail above his behind.

"Ahhhhhh! I've got a tail!"

"And whiskers and two big round ears." Britain listed more of France's features, clearly enjoying France's predicament.

"Don't look at me! I'm so ugly and grey!" France turned his back to Britain and covered his face with his hands.

"I wouldn't say that France, you look kind of cute as a mouse." Britain said with amusement and put a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

"Do you want some cheese to cheer you up?" Britain asked.

"NO!" France snapped and jumped off the kitchen table and ran out of the kitchen.

"Come back France!" Britain called out to France, who was already long gone out of the kitchen.

"That stupid Britain and his magic! I'll get him back for this, just you watch me!" France complained, as he stormed away from the kitchen. He walked on for a bit until he reached the end of the corridor, but what he found was a chilling sight.

Standing in the middle of the doorway, where the door was carelessly left opened after he had barged into Britain's house… was a cat. Back arched and ready to pounce and claim him as his prey.

France's eyes widened, the colour drained from his face, as he realized that he was in the form of one of the cat's preferred food sources and that his life was once again in peril.

"Oh crap."

Waiting no longer for France to return, Britain decided to find France himself and left the kitchen. As he entered the corridor leading to the front door, he heard a loud thud followed by a shrill miaow.

"What was that?!" Britain asked and ran over to the door, just in time to see a cat run out of the house and disappear out of sight. Britain's eyes widened as he realized the implications of the cat's presence. He turned around and called out to France.

"France?! Are you still here?"

_I mustn't jump to conclusions, perhaps he's hiding in one the rooms. There's no way he would let himself get eaten by a cat._ Britain thought, trying to reassure himself.

_But then again France has never been good at defending himself, so that means… _Britain failed to finish his sentence and was forced to accept the truth. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. His faith gone and his spirit devastated.

But what Britain did not know is that France had been taking refuge in the living room nearby, to calm himself after his ordeal with the cat. Once he had calmed himself, France left the living room and headed towards the entrance of the house. Where to France's surprise, was Britain kneeling down by the door crying, with a hand on his face to stop the tears.

_Why is Britain crying? _France wondered. It wasn't like his old friend to break down and cry all of a sudden.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't turned France into a mouse, he wouldn't be dead right now." Britain lamented, feeling the guilt of France's death by his hand.

"Those tears… They are pour moi?" France asked, his own eyes filling with tears at the thought that his long-time rival was crying about him.

"This will mean war! The rest of the Allies will be out to get me! I'll have to go on the run!" Britain panicked, when he realized he'd be wanted for murder when the other countries found out about his crime.

"You won't have to do that you _aubergine_!" France called out to him.

"France you're alive! Not that I'm happy that you're safe or anything…" Britain exclaimed, overjoyed to see that France was still alive, but quickly reverted to his tsundere tendencies and brushed off that he was relieved about France's safety.

"But of course! I'm too _gorgeous_ to allow a lowly cat to eat _me_!" France proudly replied, as if there had never been any doubt.

"But how did you escape?"

"I punched that silly cat in the nose!" France answered with surprising confidence, for a man who had just avoided sudden death.

"Y-yes of course that explains it…" Britain said with a shaking voice, as he wiped the remainder of his tears with his finger.

"Now stop crying and hurry up and change me back." France ordered Britain.

"I wasn't crying, you rat!"

"Yes you were and I'm a mouse, not a rat _andouille_!" France corrected him.

"Well, if you like being a mouse so much, maybe I won't change you back!" Britain retaliated with a threat, but didn't really mean it since he had only said it to defend his pride.

"No! Just change me back already!" France pleaded urgently, desperate to return to his old self.

"Alright, alright!" Britain reassured him and closed his eyes.

"Hickory, Dickory, Mickey, Jerry, Pinky, Brainy, Angelina, Ballerina!" Britain chanted an incantation to reverse the spell and France returned to his human form.

"I'm back to my beautiful self!" France exclaimed with joy.

"You're naked!" Britain shouted with surprise and turned his head away to avoid the sight of France's naked body.

"Well yes! My clothes were far too big for me when you turned me into a mouse." France told him.

Taking the initiative, Britain dashed towards the kitchen and returned with France's clothes in a matter of seconds. He handed the clothes to him, without looking at him.

"Here are your clothes. Now hurry up and get dressed!"

France accepted the clothes, but did not immediately put them on, holding them over his private parts instead.

"What's the matter Britain? Don't you enjoy my company? Honhonhon!" France asked and laughed at Britain's discomfort.

"Just get out of my house cheese breath!" Britain pushed him out the door, not even giving France the time to change.

"OK then!" France said with an irritating cheerful voice.

Britain waited for France to completely step out of the doorway so he could shut the door.

"Oh and Britain?" France added one last thing before clearing the doorway.

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you for your concern." France thanked Britain, to which Britain replied by slamming the door in his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review s'il vous plaît, merci.  
**


End file.
